


Diane

by Diminthemoonlight, JewelsBeatsandbooks



Series: Diane [1]
Category: alien human love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diminthemoonlight/pseuds/Diminthemoonlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelsBeatsandbooks/pseuds/JewelsBeatsandbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 3 is coming soon but may take a while lost everything I had.....starting over.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
In a world lost beyond control, there is only one who can save all of mankind. Her name is Story. Haha maybe not the only one but I do save the world at some point. They call me the Dark Angel, demonically saved. My mission in life is to avenge my family both human and Foraii. On the planet of Pluto, also known as Foraiian, in the year of 2020.  
The Foraii people looked just like the humans, enabling me to hide out on the Planet Earth, where I grew up. There was only a few differences between the Foraii and the Humans.

From the age of thirteen to seventeen thier skin darkens and hair grows longer faster, by eighteen to twenty Foraii's body grow birthmarks, resembling the image of dragons. Common colors contained orange and green, while red and black were more rare, more demonic.  
Mine came in the pitchest black possible. Appearing overnight on my eighteenth birthday. The good thing was it all looked like a tattoo. But I was unknown to this, having been sent to earth to be protected from my destiny.

Chapter One : Her own reality

When I get compared to other teenagers, I'm always told im different. And a lot of the times, I couldn't tell whether they were complimenting me, or mocking instead .

But I can't help who I am.

Im the type of kid that loves school, so i have the highest grades in my grade level. When the weekend comes I cant wait for it to be over with.

Im a straight forward kind of girl. Who surprisingly loves everyone till they prove me wrong about them. Then I become their worst nightmare.

But that's not important.

Let me start off on how my whole life changed that summer. When i had to move in with my grandmother, for the second time.

Mom's in the slammer again.

That year i had met Harley, Jeramy, and Brittany.

The only good thing was that I got my best friend Marcie back.

I met Marcie only three days after moving in the first time, and being enrolled into a new school. I was at home, totally bored. Being the "new" kid and all. My grandma suggested that i go see the girl at the end of street. Try and see if she wanted to hang out.

And what i thought was coincidence, the very same girl shows up on our doorstep, wanting to say hi to my grandma. We hit it off spectacularly, watching movies and riding the bus to school together. We were inseparable. But back too my second summer out there.

That summer, my Uncle Shane, Aunt Anna, and their kids had gotten a place in Etoile, Texas. I spent most of my summer vacation helping Aunt Anna around the house, and with the kids. Having been grounded I didn't have a choice.

This is when i met Jeramy and Harley.

Uncle Shane was hunting, Aunt Anna was cleaning and cooking. I was watching Destiny, Alie, and Steven outside, behind the screen door, considering there weren't allowed to be climbing the tree near the driveway.

And of course, while helping with the cleaning. I catch a glimpse of Destiny climbing the damn tree.

I go outside, with my most serious face, and tell her to get down. And while im scolding her for how dangerous it is to climb trees, i see this guy riding his bike from the corner of my eye. He stops, right in front of me, and cant help but be curious as to what he might want.

He clears his throat, and says, "hey, haven't seen you here before."

I turn to him, "hi, yhea no im visiting my family."

He then asks, "have you heard that song about he three little pigs?"

I guess he was trying to break the ice and couldn't help but laugh a little. I give a simple, "nope"

And next thing I know, he's actually singing, no not singing rapping this stupid ass song about the three little pigs!  
But before I could even comment on it, my Uncle Shane comes walking out of the woods, with a shotgun. In a serious, deep, voice, my uncle says, "if I ever catch you cursing around my kids again, I will not hesitate to shoot your ass "

My uncle proceeded to gather the kids, taking then into the house to wash up for dinner. He stood in the doorway looking at the boy.

"Uncle, ill be in there in a minute. Don't worry." I say to try and pacify him.

He stood there for what seemed like minutes before he grunted and went further into the house.

I turned back to the boy, finally noticing he had beautiful Blue eyes. He looked a bit uncomfortable and tense, while he gave a short, "I gotta go." He settled into his bike, pedaling down the street before I could get a 'see you later' in.

"Who was that?" Aunt Anna asks as I sit down for dinner.

"I don even know, I never got his name." I said realizing that I hadn't bothered to ask.

"Well, what's he look like?"she questioned

"Uh, blondish-brown hair, blue eyes, no shirt..."  
Before I could finishes she cut me off with  
"Oh, that's Jeramy. He's no good, gets into a lot of trouble."

I mull over what she says while eating, wondering how a guy like that could get into any kind of trouble. And then tried remembering what kids my age are like. Being that I wasn't normal at all.

After dinner, Aunt Anna says a girl named Harley would be coming over to meet me and stay the night. while the other three kids would go over to to little Haley's house to have a sleepover.  
Harley was different from the city girls I usually hung out with like instead of going to the mall she like the lake better. She was a real country girl, I liked her.

As we are laying around in the room, Harley starts telling me about everyone in town. Everyone except Jeramy.

I thought it was odd, so I asked her about him. To my surprise, she says he's her boyfriend.

And for a moment, I had to think what were the chances of a girl like Harley and a guy like Jeramy being together?

Before I had to mentally smack myself for such a rude thought. I mean shouldn't I be happy instead? My Aunt and uncle don't have to worry about me falling for such a "bad guy."

I mean, I didn't like him anyway.

Or at least, that's what I was telling myself, over and over again. But that's what you get for trying to stop something you cant even help.  
That was until she broke up with him that afternoon.  
" Why'd you do it" I asked her  
"Cause I got bored, he never dose anything new."she answered  
All I could think is. That means he's single. Then I thought what am I thinking they'll most likely get back together. And I have no chance.  
But they didn't.


	2. now it begins

Harley and I had got close over a short time, I had begun to notice things changing in me, but grandma had said it was normal for teens to "grow". For some reason I didn't feel like it was normal.

Didn't matter to me to much though was more worried about how the hell am I going to tell this boy I like him.  
I was a really sweet girl when I meet Harley, but she changed that fast. Within a week I was one of the girls.  
Only thing is I didn't take shit from no one.  
There was one girl that everyone obeyed Angela. Didn't like her from the start, then she tried to tell me what to do.  
Really didn't like her.

"Diane" she called to me (by my human name)  
"Sup Ang." I glanced her way  
We were at a lake side party witch we did a lot.  
"Go grab my bikini" she said in a demanding tone trying to look tough for the boys, not that it worked well for her around town she was known as Angahoe.  
"Excuse me." I looked at her like she was crazy trying to order me around  
"You heard me goody goody." She smirked at the boys  
I laughed at her " your fucking legs ain't broke bitch im not your slave get down off your high horse and get it your self lazy ass."

I was so irritated I walked off over the bridge to head home.  
I got about mid way over the bridge when Jeramy road up next to me on his bike. At first I didn't even see him, that was till he went in front of me and did a trick one the bike. Made me smile.  
" ha knew I could get you to smile, your beautiful when you smile." He grinned  
I giggled and hide my face turning red  
"And damn sexy when you blush."  
"Stop, your going to make my whole face turn red." I said hiding my face  
He laughed "honey that's the point."  
I smiled and keep walking. He walked with me quite and staring at me often id look over at him and catch him looking at me, not my chest but me. Witch for me at 17 was a bit odd being that my tits were the nicest part of me or so I thought. Id been told I was hot, by guys trying to get in my pants and when id said no they just smart off with" I only liked your ugly ass cause of your tits." Hearing it enough had me thinking I wasn't pretty.  
But being around Jeramy made me feel like I was worth something even if I wasn't like other girls.  
We walked quietly to my uncles. Where he told me that he liked me in front of my Uncle who's eyes never blink as he gave him that death stair.  
Being is only niece and practically his daughter for a few years, he did that over protective Dad thing.  
I looked at Jeramy and told him I liked him to like a lot.  
You would think that would of been the start to our relationship, but it wasn't.  
It went on for months like this before we started dating.

But anyways I think im getting off track here, I was no where near ready for what happened in june on my birthday. I was sleeping in my car out side my uncles house, another late night party with Jeramy, locked out again. Midnight hit and I was screaming in pain.  
My arm was burning then my neck, shoulders and side. Before long my leg was burning more then anything else.  
Come to find out it was the birth mark finding where it wanted to be.  
Looked sick as fuck too a dragon running up my leg.

Little did I know the was the start of the end of life as I knew it.

Things were different after that I could sense things, when a person walked in a room, or the exact emotion someone was feeling for a split second. 

I noticed more things happening to me I tried to ignore them that didnt work, when I fought it my dragon would burn. 

And eveyone would look at me like "what the hell are you doing."

"Whats wrong with your leg."

"Is she possessed."

So I just went with what ever was happening to me as best I could without showing everyone.

And that was the start of my wired stories with my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is coming soon but may take a while lost everything I had.....starting over.


End file.
